Ghost Hunt: Burnt Desires
by SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid
Summary: Receiving an odd phone call was not on Mai's agenda that morning. Finding a lone girl living by herself wasn't either. She appears pale in contrast and Mai can't help but feel connected to her; spiritually. Something's not right with her story yet the SPR go and investigate anyway, oblivious to the twists and mayhem to come. (Will retype the summary once the story gets going.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_The smell of smoke woke her._

_Her tired eyes surveyed the room, moving slow at first due to the lack of sleep she had pushed upon herself from staying up so late. "Damn-" her mouth widened into a yawn, stretching her arms high above her head to pop the bones in her shoulders. She grinned, satisfied with the feeling until her nose scrunched up and puckered her mood. "Ugh, who's burning breakfast?" She mumbled to herself, flickering her gaze towards the alarm clock sitting lonesome on her nightstand. 04:23am. "And so early."_

_With a begrudging expression she moved her foot out from under the nice, warm covers and tested the temperature with a quick wiggle of her toes, pausing for a moment. It wasn't as cold as she had expected- no, in fact, it was warm. _Too_ warm._

_She rolled out of bed and placed her bare feet upon the hot floor, feeling the heat rise through the floorboards. Didn't he put the chimney fire out? She pondered for a moment, sucking in a deep breath before releasing a sudden cough, tasting a heavy layer of soot in her mouth. "E-Eww, what is that!?" She rubbed her tongue across her sleeve to get rid of the taste, not liking it at all._

_A thought surfaced in the back of her mind, telling her to find the source of the heat. But she knew she shouldn't. She couldn't. One wrong footing on those creaky stairs would wake the monster up. And she didn't want that, not tonight. No, it was too risky._

_"...I'm sure it's nothing," she said in an attempt to throw her mind elsewhere and reassure herself, to get rid of the curiosity filling her mind. But before she knew it she was already standing in front of the door, hand hovering inches away from the handle. "J-Just one look..." She edged closer, staring down the handle like you would at a shoot off. "...It won't hurt." Her hand closed around it._

_She retracted it immediately. "O-Ow- shit!" She cursed, stumbling back from the shock. "Shit, shit, shit!" Her hand stayed cradled against her chest as the burning sensation tore through her nerves making it too painful to move. "Don't look, don't look!" She told herself but the urge was too strong. Through peeking eyes she slowly unclenched her fist, stifling her gasp at the sight of the puckered skin running along her fingers and palm, red and moist with the faint engraving of the door handle marking her skin. It was all wrong._

_Why was it hot? It shouldn't have been like that! Her eyes drew back to the door. "It doesn't make sense," she whispered, shock splaying across her face. Now she definitely wanted to check things out. Swapping hands she reached for the door again, catching her breath before yanking it towards her. It didn't budge. "Oh no," she pulled back, not feeling the pain this time._

_He'd locked the door again._

_And there was smoke flowing through the crack underneath._

_"W-What the hell!" She stumbled back, taken by surprise at the smokes appearing act. Her mind whirled as the smoke filtered in like a wave, filling the compact space in the couple of seconds it took her to realise what was going on; the house was on fire. "Dammit, Dad!" She yelled, no longer afraid of the monster hearing. "What have you done!? Idiot!" She spun around, wafting away the thickening smoke. "W-Window," she gasped, reaching blindly for the handle. "Window, where are you window!?" Her voice rose._

_Her eyes watered involuntary which made it almost impossible to see where she was going. Why the fire had started she didn't know, but she wasn't going to die here, not without a fight._

_She slowly manoeuvred her way through the bedroom, bumping into her bed a couple of times before she found the window. "Yes!" She shoved her hip against the wall and thrust all of her body weight into the push. However, just like the door, it was jammed tight. "No, no, no!" She cried, feeling her heart sink. Her legs gave out and she slid to the floor, leaving her in despair. The smoke had turned a thick black by this point, taking away her wavering sight which left her with the burning smell filling her lungs and choking her from the inside out. She could even hear the approaching fire: the crackling of the red hot heat climbing the walls and turning the ceiling black, leaving embers in its tracks which flared into bigger fires as it destroyed the house._

_It was futile._

_"M-Mom! S-Save me, p-pleeeaaasssee-" She choked, tasting the familiar tang of copper. Where was she!? She couldn't possibly still be in bed. Her eyes widened. Was she also trapped?_

_"BURN!" A hysterical voice giggled, thumping on her door with their fists. "BURN, LITTLE GIRL, BURN!"_

_"D-Dad?" She sobbed, digging her fingernails into the floor. "Stop it! I don't like it!" She shook her head, hearing his manic laughter ring in her ears. "STOP IT!"_

_She was so scared. This wasn't how she wanted to die, it wasn't fair. Why was he doing this? What had she done!? "MUM!" She called again but no one answered. Was she already dead?_

_The flames were at her door now. She could see the faint orange glow of the fire in the dark. With the last of her strength she raised her throbbing head and opened her parched mouth, yelling at the smoke with her dying breath. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"_

_She jolted awake, finding a pale face staring back it her in the mirror with wide crystal eyes. Why did she look so scared?_

_"It was just a dream," her voice trembled, filling her mind with a painful buzz. "No, it hurts!" She whimpered, smothering her face into her pillow. Why did it hurt? "I-It felt so real-" What was so real? You just woke up. Her mind told her, relaxing the tension in her back. Her eyes flickered for a brief moment, appearing glassy and dull before the iris' resurfaced, bringing her back to reality. "...What was I just doing?"_

Mai opened her eyes.

Stern, dark indigo ones stared back. "I've been calling you for a while," the owner of the eyes said, narrowing their gaze. Mai could only stare back at her boss.

"Well, I didn't hear you," she pouted, turning her face away.

His intense eyes focused on her expression for a brief moment before pulling back, hiding the amusement in his eyes. "Hm," Naru emitted, turning back on his heel to distance himself from his assistant. But metres away from his door he stopped. Mai looked up at the halt of his footsteps. "I want the full report of your dream on my desk once you're more focused." He paused. "On paper."

Mai shot him a glare, needling her eyes into his back. She knew what was coming next.

"Oh, and Mai? Tea." And he disappeared into his office.

"How dare he!" She yelled once he was gone, unaware that Naru could hear _everything_ from his office. "Treating me like I'm dirt and bossing me about," she fumed.

"I _am_ your boss, Mai." Naru called back, not taking his eyes off his paper work. How naïve she was. His ears perked up at the sound of her angry replies, hearing her stomp around the office in a way of venting her anger.

Lin appeared in the doorway, stepping in to hand off some files to the young boss with a raised brow. "You know how to push her buttons," he commented, placing the files on top of some stacked cases. "...You haven't done your paperwork?" He frowned.

Naru's eyes drew up to land on the door, or more importantly, the person sitting on the other side. "That's what I get for hiring a dependent assistant." He sighed before going back to his work. Lin shook his head and retreated out the door, not catching the narcissist's last comment.

"It's also...interesting. She's an easy target."

Meanwhile, Mai was too busy gripping the cushion behind her to notice Lin come and go from Naru's office. Wait. _Cushion? _Confusion crossed her face. Had someone put it there? Her mind travelled to when she first woke up, remembering Naru's face hovering inches above from hers. A blush crept along her cheeks just from the thought of it.

Speaking of her dream, what an odd one it was. She hadn't dreamt in a whole month, enjoying the break she well deserved- and forced out of Naru. Who knew he would have tea withdrawals! He gave in just one day without the stuff! But waking up after a dream _inside_ a dream was weird. She had never experienced that before, and she hadn't even seen Gene.

Her lips formed into an 'o' as a sudden thought hit. "Oh!" She hurried to her feet, leaving all thoughts behind as she hurried into the kitchen and grabbed the kettle, filling it up with a dishevelled sigh. The water boiled and filtered through the metal top, billowing out into a transparent cloud of evaporating water and steam. Mai grabbed a clean cup and added the milk, eyeing the pot of sugar hidden behind cupboard. "Dammit, Naru!" She yelled, grabbing a stirring spoon. "Always moving my stuff," she grumbled quietly to herself, hearing the loud screech of the kettle as it boiled to perfection.

The phone rang.

Distracted from her tea making Mai hurried out the kitchen towards the central room, rushing to grab the phone before it rang off. Her hand snatched it up and she brought it to her ear, glancing at Naru's door before answering. "Hello?"

Static filled the other end.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She tried again, feeling her brows crease in confusion. "...Hello?"

A low mumbling echoed through the speaker sounding dark and hypnotic to the ear. Mai gripped the phone tighter, wondering whether it was some kids playing a prank. "I-It's not funny," her voice trembled. "You shouldn't be pranking important companies! What if someone else was trying to reach us in a state of emergency!?" She yelled and slammed the phone down with a gasp, feeling a shiver run down her spine. She didn't like it one bit.

The phone didn't ring again.

"Who was it?" Naru finally asked near the end of her shift, emerging from the darkness of his office.

Mai shrugged, scratching her head. "Some prank call." She mumbled before adding: "I think?"

Naru moved closer, narrowing his eyes once again at her peculiar expression. "_Mai_."

The assistant shook her head, refusing to meet his stern gaze. "Don't you _Mai_ me, Naru. I've had enough of your bossing about for one day," she growled quietly, turning her back to him.

Naru sighed, running a hand through his raven locks tiredly. "Please don't start this again, Mai. Just tell me who called. Was it a new case?"

"...I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" He repeated.

"...No. It- it didn't feel right. All I got was static and then this low rumbling started through the other end. It _felt_ like someone was trying to talk to me...but it kind of creeped me out..." She trailed off, staring at the carpet.

"If it's really bugging you that much then I'll get Lin to trace the call-"

"Really?" Her mouth burst into a contagious grin which Naru struggled to hold down on himself, forcing the corners of his mouth down and creating a sour look. He nodded stiffly, retreating back to his office. "And Mai?"

"...Yes?"

"You forgot my tea-"

"GOD DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Posting Date: <strong>29th October 2014

**Symm: **Hey! How's it going? I've _finally_ put up a new story which is the first Ghost Hunt fic I have ever written. I'm not sure if it's understandable enough yet so if there are any confusing bits then please PM me and I'll explain! This was supposed to be updated earlier in the event of Halloween, however I only have two more days to finish the entire story. But...if I don't manage to finish it in time then I'll still continue on with it so there's not need to worry! Thanks for reading! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The next morning found Mai arriving sluggishly late for work having slept through her alarm for the second time this week. She knew Naru would be pissed, I mean, when wasn't he? He picked up on every mistake she did, even if it was some minor thing like forgetting to clean the coffee table! But really, what was the point?

Her shoes thumped as she climbed the stairs of SPR, not stopping to catch her breath. She rushed inside and blurted an apology she knew her two coworkers could hear, slinging her winter coat on the coat rack before rushing off to make their morning tea.

She bumped into something.

"You're late."

Her eyes grew wide at the close proximity of his chest, instinctively shoving herself back to give her some breathing room. Man, what was with this guy and personal space!? "Yes, I'm late. You don't need to state the obvious Mr. Narcissist." Her cheeks burned red as she failed to avoid his eyes, seeing the humor he held for her. "I already apologized so if you don't mind-" she gestured to the kitchen, "-I'm going to go brew some tea."

Naru didn't move. "I have important news," he stated plainly, buttoning the top of his collar. "You can make me tea once I've informed you and Lin."

At the mention of his name the Chinese man popped his head out from behind his office door. "What is it?" He questioned, removing himself from his hide-y hole and stepping forwards into the central room.

Naru returned his attention back to Mai. "You remember the phone call you mentioned last night with the strange rumblings?" He asked, waiting for her to nod in understanding. "Well, I traced the call back to its owner and it seems-" he pulled out a new file from his pocket, "-that we have a new case." He smirked.

"How so?" Lin reached for the set folder, flipping open to the first contents.

"I did a little research and learnt that the house supposedly burnt down in October 25th, this year strangely enough. All inhabitants died in the fire, leaving the house to desecrate to its natural structure of four wooden walls." He cleared his throat, watching Lin's eyes flicker across the page.

Mai's mind seemed to click at the mention of the fire. Her eyes widened a fraction as she turned her head, hiding the shock visible on her face. Hadn't the girl in the dream died in a house fire?

Lin looked up, trailing his eyes over Mai's turned head before asking, "If there is no one living there, then who called us?"

Naru slipped the van's keys from his coat pocket and swung them around his finger. He smirked. "Let's go find out."

The drive there was the most frustrating ride Mai had even been on. Being stuck in a confined space with the quietest people in the world was never a good thing. Having not brought along anything to pass the time with, all Mai could do was fiddle with her seatbelt, pulling and stretching the revolving string until Naru's threatening glare caught her attention in the rearview mirror, daring her to continue. With a pout the assistant released her source of amusement and stared out the window instead, not having much else to do.

No longer than five minutes she sighed.

"What?" Naru turned to face her, not looking happy at all. He didn't know how much longer he could tolerate her childish notions.

"I'm bored!" She whined, dropping her hands to her sides.

Noll shook his head. "Why didn't you bring anything with you?"

She placed a finger to her head in thought, mocking his previous statement. "_Let's go find out_, is what you said. You didn't give me a chance to grab anything, you just hustled me out the door without a warning!" She yelled, glaring at the passing scenery.

"Because I knew you'd take forever to get into the truck if you had a say," he cleared his throat, swapping a sideward glance with Lin.

Mai grit her teeth. "Back me up here Lin! You didn't expect the sudden road trip either, am I right!?"

"Mai, stop." Naru's voice darkened. "Don't involve Lin with your childish remarks." He narrowed his own glare but found her eyes peering elsewhere. Anywhere was good, as long as it wasn't at him. He sighed. "Just take a nap," he muttered before focusing back on the roadmap sitting in his lap.

Mai folded her arms briskly as she felt her hands tense, curling them into delicate fists beneath her shirt, hidden away from view. Why Naru was projecting his unpleasant mood onto her she didn't know. But the cause of the mood? Well, that was probably down to her biting at him about the strange phone call last night. But shouldn't he be pleased with the new case? They hadn't received one since the start of Autumn break. Doubling her work load with school was enough for the girl to throw down her hat all together. But she was thankful for the school allowing her to have the days off for her so called 'work'.

Her eyes drew back to the window, watching the smaller vehicles pass by in a blink. The road soon faded out as the van turned off at a hidden passage and the wheels hit uneven terrain, venturing slowly down an oddly placed country road. There were no other vehicles in front or behind, most appearing to avoid the narrow path all together and stick with the main road.

Mai didn't find it strange at first. That is, until they began to drive cautiously slow along a barely visible path leading directly towards a thick set of tree.

"Um, Naru? A-Are you sure this is the right way?" She stuttered, not liking where it was heading. It looked like something off the set of a horror movie in which one of the forgettable characters would stupidly try to escape through a dark forest, only to be caught by the villain and murdered in cold blood. Mai could just picture herself getting caught in the same scenario. She felt cold.

"No need to panic," Lin answered instead, slowly pressing down on the gas pedal. "This is the only other road leading to our destination."

Or our end. Mai gulped.

The trees caved inwards as the van sped through the overcasting shadows, leaving dim spots inside the vehicle which provoked the goosebumps on Mai's arms. She rubbed at them with a startling look, not taking her eyes off the haunted trees. The forests undergrowth was a pure black in colour, gaining nothing from the parched ground beneath. The branches twisted in uncanny ways, almost as if they were reaching towards the sunlight for the tiniest hope of warmth.

It looked dead; like it had been burnt from a forest fire.

It felt like hours had passed before they finally reached the edge of the forest, allowing Mai to take a relieved breath as the dying sun burst through the windows, warming up the air and its residents. And she wasn't the only one who seemed relieved. Lin's hands had tightened during the beginning of their crash course just from the haunting vibes he had received from the overbearing woods. But Naru seemed unaffected.

The van swerved swiftly down the proceeding path until an old-styled Victorian house came into view over the horizon, sitting solitary in the dry field. They pulled up out front, with Naru and Lin exiting the van first to check their surroundings while Mai stayed put, feeling an irritating prod at the back of her mind.

Although the house was old, its windows and doors appeared modern than the original structure of the house, with a splash of white paint covering the front side of the building. Taking a deep breath Mai opened the door carefully, poking her head out for a quick whiff.

It smelt of smoke; the type you'd get from burning wood.

She was apprehensive. The feeling in her gut told her not to move, but Naru and Lin were already outside. It should be safe. Her leg moved through the narrow gap between the van and the door, edging towards the ground with a suspicious frown marring her face.

She forced her body out with it- despite the nervous chill climbing up her back, scanning the edge of the forest for any moving black shapes hidden amongst the brush before rushing over to Naru. With a quick glance at the house Mai tugged on the sleeve of his black jacket, grabbing his attention.

"I thought you said the house burnt down over a week ago?" Her voice came out sharper than she had intended.

Naru nodded. "So did I."

* * *

><p><strong>Posting Date: <strong>31st October 2014

**Symm: **Happy Halloween! Yes, I am sad to say that this chapter took me longer than I expected and I _did not_ finish it for Halloween (which is my own fault of course). I did want to add more to the chapter but I'm going over my friends for a Horror Movie fest in literally ten minutes so I had to quickly update this before I went.

Thanks for the reviews **liqur** and **RosetheWoldgirl!**

Thanks for the follow **Animeloverdj!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Mai frowned. "Do we have the wrong house?" She turned to face the narcissist, suddenly stopping when the air grew heavy from behind. It gave her the creeps.

Naru's gaze darkened. "Are you implying that my findings were wrong?" He growled, annoyance filling his tone. Mai shook her head as her lips quivered, forming silent words. "Or are you too afraid to knock?"

She flushed a bright red, apparently taken back by his statement. Her brows dipped down into angry lines as her hands curled into fists at his sarcasm. He of all people knew how to push her buttons. "S-Shut up you idiot!" She threw out the first insult that came into mind, digging the heels of her boots into the gravelled path. "If you want me to knock, then fine!" She stomped towards the house, ignoring the smug expression on his face. "Stupid professor, narcissistic pig-"

"I'll deduct your pay if you carry on." He warned.

"You're not even paying me!" She blurted. Well, that was a lie. Naru had doubled her minimum salary by half, resulting in him forcing her to get a bank account. He didn't trust her with so much money, especially when he knew she would just leave it laying around somewhere to collect dust. But whenever her pay cheques arrived through the mail they were always labelled with _'BSPR'_; but she had never questioned it.

Now he was starting to sound like her father.

Venting her anger out on the door Mai shoved all her insults at the hard-wood entrance, pounding on the ligneous surface and totally missing the door knocker. She released an exasperate breath, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. Her hand hurt, but she needed to cool off.

The assistant waited patiently, bobbing her legs every now and then to stop herself from drowning in boredom as her irritation levels gradually settled down. She took a quick glance behind, finding Naru and Lin sorting through the practically empty boot of the van and conversing in hurried whispers and frowns. She sighed. Hadn't they brought the equipment?

Mai reverted her attention back to the door and knocked again, telling herself that she'd persuade Naru to let them shoot off if nobody answered, wanting nothing more than to distance herself from this creepy place. It gave her the chills.

And she was about to step back and do just that until the door swung open with a sudden crack, bouncing off the paint chipped wall and releasing an immense blast of frigid air directly towards her, encasing her with goose pimples and shivers. Naru and Lin looked up with startled expressions at the sound of the crack, strangely mistaking it for lighting.

Mai screamed and stumbled back at the startling appearance of the figure standing in the doorway, crystal eyes staring out at them. Mai almost blundered her for a ghost.

Her pale complexion could be conceived as virtually transparent if not for the loose clothes hanging from her thin frame, appearing dull in comparison to her glistening eyes. Her dyed silver hair hung heavy in a depressed manner, laying limply in clumps of tangled strands behind her back. "Who are you?" Her voice came out thick and high, probably down to the tired grey bags sitting under her eyes. Her eyes narrowed into slits, resembling those of a dragon's as they weighed them up and down.

But Mai could see the hidden worry circling them. She froze at her words, still feeling shaken from the mysterious gust of wind that had ejected itself out from the house. She didn't trust herself to talk.

"We are the SPR- Shibuya Psychic Research." Naru came up behind her, holding a crude amount of authority to his tone. "My assistant received an anonymous phone call which we tracked back to this house."

The stranger's face slackened, revealing the hidden worry. "S-SPR?"

Mai snapped out of her daze and nodded. "Ah, yes! We're the famous ghost hunters who exterminate ghosts!" She paused, holding a finger to her lips as her tone deepened. "For a fee of course."

"_Mai._" Naru shot her the most callous glare he could muster- and that wasn't hard for an idiot scientist such as himself. "Stop talking." He ignored her pointed scowl and turned back to the stranger. "By your reaction, I believe that you purposely called us."

"O-Oh, I did!"

Mai choked on her words. "Y-You did!?" Her voice came out high and squeaky. "But all I got was static!" She exclaimed, feeling Naru's stare bite into the back of her head sending pin-prickling jabs up her spine. Noll didn't believe her. "N-Naru, I'm telling the truth!" How could he doubt her?

"Then why couldn't you hear her?" He crossed his arms, taking a short step forward to confine his assistant against the wall. Noll knew that it was probably ninety percent possible that Mai was telling the truth, but the leftover ten percent told him otherwise. Although he enjoyed toying with her, she always caved in too quick. "So what is it?" He pushed. "Did you hear her or not?"

Mai couldn't speak, finding herself braced against the house wall. Her boss had blocked her escape. "I-I," she breathed, heart lurching in her chest. Why didn't he believe her? She always told the truth. Never had she lied to him, not even once! Her panicked eyes searched for Lin and found him leaning against the van, avoiding the confrontation as much as he could. But her eyes sought him out, begging him to help her.

He shrugged.

"Lin!" She yelled, becoming angry with the man. He was the adult! She was partly his responsibility and he should be looking out for her. "Thanks a lot!" She huffed, copying Naru's stance as her mind whirled for a comeback.

The anaemic stranger held out her hand, struggling to form her words. "W-Wai-stop-" She drew in a breath. "P-Please stop!" She held her intake. "I didn't mean for the two of you to fight," she said, feeling nervous from the bosses hard stare.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." Mai sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh."

Naru shook his head, drawing the girls attention. "Stop changing the subject, Mai." He looked back at the other female. "When you rang our office in Tokyo did you hear my assistant's voice at all? All Mai complained about was the static."

"H-Hey!"

"Oh, in actual fact, I did. But I realised that she couldn't hear me when all I got from her was _'hello?'_" She laughed, lightening the strained mood between the pair. "I guess it's because of a bad connection. I do live quite far out from the city, it's a bit remote." She waved her hand, smiling at their acknowledging nods. It _was _a possibility. "But I'm glad you came." She released a relieved sigh, beckoning them inside.

Mai stepped over the threshold first, faltering in her steps at the abrupt burst of bitter air that sliced through her. She whipped her head around, feeling the immense anger radiating from upstairs as her eyes focused on the dusty staircase. She shivered. There was definitely something malicious here.

Lin must have sensed it too- from wherever he suddenly appeared from. His eyes were scanning the room, keeping on his blank mask.

"Has anything unusual happened?" Naru broke through the silence, leaning against an old, creaky desk in the middle of the hallway. Lin whipped out his laptop and began to type, planting himself on a damp, plump chair. Everything smelt old.

"Ah, o-of course." She stared at the ground. "W-Well, I believe that something incredible...unholy resides in this house." She began, clearing her throat. "You see, the lights flicker sometimes at night- some even turn on all of a sudden. The furniture moves when I'm not looking, obstructing the doors and passages as if whatever is haunting this place is trying to keep me trapped..."

"Has anything violent happened?" Naru pressed on, getting down to business.

The girl nodded. She looked the same age and height as Mai, giving her that air of innocence as she spoke. "I was getting ready for bed one night when I heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. At first, I thought that maybe something had fallen down, but then the noise came again; it scared me," her voice rose. "I-I went to check it out but when I reached the top of the stairs I felt a hard shove from behind. I fell down the stairs." She paused for a breath. "I don't know what pushed me, but whatever it was left a mark on the wall."

"What mark?" Mai whispered, moving her hands behind her back as her eyes drew up the stairs, not being able to shake off the feeling of being watched.

"It left a word gouged into the wall." She pointed upwards. "It says 'SCRATCH'. I don't understand it at all but luckily, I escaped unscathed somehow and now I refuse to come downstairs at night, afraid that the spirit might push me again." She said, keeping a trained eye on the stairs.

Naru nodded, swapping a look with Lin before he shuffled back towards the door with a blank expression. "Mai, come along." He moved down the corridor with Lin in tow, leaving the client to stand frozen in the hallway.

Mai mumbled some incoherent words and stumbled after him, sending an apology to the girl before racing to stop him. "N-Naru! Hey, Naru!" She grabbed his sleeve once they were out of hearing range, spinning him to face her. Lin paused with him.

"What?" He snapped, making his black clothing appear dark and menacing.

"Why can't we take the case?" She whined, brushing away the shiver threatening to rock through her. "I-I really think something's here!" She lowered her voice, becoming urgent. "_Please_, Naru. Something's not right here! Wasn't this building supposed to have burnt down? Well?"

Naru held her gaze for a moment and paused before speaking. "_Fine_," he ground out, feeling his hands tense at his sides. "Lin and I will go back to the SPR to gather the equipment and contact the others; I'll leave the questions to you," he passed her an empty notepad. "Write _everything_ down, Mai. I'm warning you, and don't go exploring until we get back." He forewarned her before disappearing out the door. A proud smile pulled at her lips. Yes! They had a new case!

"Take care, Mai." Lin turned to follow.

"Ah, wait, Lin!" She said. "Why didn't Naru bring the equipment with him? He's usually prepared for anything," she pursed her lips, straightening her back.

The silent assistant shook his head, causing his over-grown fringe to cover his right eye. "Naru suspected this house to have burnt down; it was a recent case. There fire was said to have burnt the house down to its structure and there were no reported survivors. However, the fire department pulled out three bodies from the burnt out remains. And what shocked us was to see the building standing, appearing as if there never was a fire. There's even a resident," he frowned. "Naru is interested and highly doubts himself, leading him to the conclusion of investigating these supposed hauntings." He nodded and turned to leave. "We'll leave the questions to you."

And just like that, they left Mai to deal with the gritty work. Once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Posting Date: <strong>9th November 2014

**Symm: **Wow, thanks for all the reviews and follows guys, I really appreciate it! Also, if you haven't already noticed, I've _finally_ titled the story. I'm also thinking of making this a long story, maybe...I have a few other case ideas, but if you guys don't want another case after this one then I'll leave it as it is! Thanks for reading!

Thanks for the review **RosetheWolfgirl!**

Thanks for the follows **TheUnquietDead, RosetheWolfgirl, khodijah98 and ****percabeth8!**

Thanks for the favourites **jenna110110, RosetheWolfgirl, Nena Snow, TheUnquietDead and book of eternity!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Mai stood in the open doorway of the client's house and watched as Naru opened the passenger door of the van, brushing down his jacket as he felt her eyes on him. They were leaving, abandoning her the instant they accepted the case, and for some reason, it hurt her. Mai never used to have a problem with being on her own- that is, until the SPR gang become like a second family to her. It made her dread going home, knowing there would be no one to welcome her back or ask how her day was. She felt empty.

And now she craved their presence.

"Mai." Naru called, shooting her a brisk look as she quickly straightened her posture, resulting in his famous glare; she was so troubling. "Remember my instructions." He warned, sparking the assistant's memory with his tone.

Mai huffed out a retort. "_I know_," she pressed, rolling his words off the tip of her tongue: "I'll leave the questions to you," she said along with a sarcastic impression, deepening her tone to match his own.

Naru wasn't impressed.

Mai grinned at his lack of enthusiasm and brushed off his cool look with a shrug. "Sorry," she blushed, holding back a giggle. "Don't worry, I'll get the job done." She grinned, tapping on the cover of the notepad she had stuffed into her back pocket. Although it was her first time being alone with the client, Mai couldn't understand the lack of faith he felt for her. It made her feel deflated, like he had walked right up to her and squeezed the air from her body.

And Naru noticed, but didn't show it. Of course he was concerned. Mai was always the first to get into trouble, whether she drew the subjects attention or not. Leaving her by herself was not a wise decision, but it was a risk he was willing to take. Rolling up his sleeves Naru glanced back at his assistant, catching her fake smile in a glimpse before climbing into the front of the van and sending Lin a silent nod.

Mai waited for Naru to close the door before releasing the tension in her cheeks, leaving her face slack and void of emotion. On the inside she was confused, feeling the turmoil twist and churn deep in her stomach. Naru was always prepared. Even if he knew this case was a possible hoax, the equipment would have still been packed in the back of the van! Yet it irked her.

She didn't know what to make of it. Granted that Mai had never been the brightest star in the sky, she seemed to be the only one who truly understand what was going on with the narcissist. For one, he hadn't been convinced by the client's ramblings of this supposed haunting, especially when they looked around the age of sixteen. Where were her parents? Not even Mai would trust herself alone in such a remote place, yet alone with a spirit.

The roar of the aged engine sparked to life and drew Mai's full attention as she fixated her gaze on the van, watching the wheels shift backwards, jolting forwards with the gear change and rolling straight on along the gravel path. Mai smiled grimly, sending them off with a scarce wave she knew they wouldn't return. Knowing she had to go and report back to the young client Mai failed to shift her feet, finding them planted on the floor. So she didn't move straight away, finding her eyes trailing after the van as she watched it shrink in the distance as it neared the edge of the crooked forest and disappeared into the mist.

"For the first time on a case, I'm _aloneeeee..._" She dragged out the word, shuffling back inside with one last departing look at the door. With no equipment on hand, all Mai could do was give the happy news to the stranger of their acceptance and get on with the questions.

It didn't take long to find her.

The client was sitting in what Mai deemed as the living room, twiddling her thumbs nervously from her perch on the muggy couch positioned at an odd angle- or rather, at the _wrong _way round. In fact, the couch had been completely flipped.

"Wow," Mai's voice caught the girl by surprise as she whirled around in a panic, setting her startling orbs on the assistant. Mai grinned sheepishly, scratching her head. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you," she wandered over to the couch but didn't sit. "Alas, I bring good news!" She clapped her hands for emphasise. Damn, was she channeling Yasu? Maybe she shouldn't spend too much time around him from now on. She thought as the client's confused expression came into view. "Ahah...Sorry, _again_," she winced. "Let me start over," she waved her hands in the air as if to clear the moment, clearing her throat. "The SPR has gladly accepted your case."

The client happily stood up from her spot on the upside down couch, running her shaking hands through her hair. "R-Really?" Disbelief clouded her sight as her legs trembled with relief.

Mai watched the girl with concerned certainty, thinking she would collapse any second. "H-Hey, it's alright," she placed her hand gently on her back and guided her to a more stable chair- one that was actually upright. "Here, take a seat," she said, looking around for one herself. She spotted a leather foot stool hidden under the shadows of a wooden writing desk and dragged it in front of the girl, plonking herself down on it.

"Thanks," the client whispered, rubbing her face wearily as she looked around the quiet room, glancing back at the entryway. "...Where are the rest of your team?" She asked.

Mai struggled not to wince at the thought of their abandonment. "Erm, they went back to the office back in Tokyo to pick up the equipment and call in the rest of the team. They shouldn't be too long, perhaps an hour or two..?" She trailed off, wondering who she was trying to reassure more- herself or the client. Or maybe both.

"Oh," she nodded, appearing more calm. "...Then why did they leave you here with me?"

Mai froze. Why _did_ they leave her here? She thought to herself, pressing a finger to her lips. Naru said she'd just get in the way, but she knew better than that. More hands would make the job quicker and the van would be stocked up in no time. She frowned, feeling the client's heavy stare bore into her face. "Hm, to hold the fort down I guess," she said, nodding to herself as she fumbled with the notepad in her pocket. "A-And I'm in charge of asking you some questions. So now worries!" She grinned as the client nodded with her, smiling back as the mood seemed to lighten the stuffy air around them.

"OK. Questions. I'm ready when you are then."

Mai inclined her head, flipping to the first page of the unused book before fishing out a lid-less pen from her pocket. "I guess the first thing to ask- would be- your, um, name?" She held her breath, staring at the blank page as she waited for an answer.

"My name?" The client titled her head, causing her silver hair to slide and cover the confusion so obvious in her eyes. Her complexion seemed to grow paler, becoming a chalk-white along with her hollow orbs. And for a brief moment the girl seemed senile, appearing clueless to what answer she should give.

Mai was bewildered. She had never seen such a compelling look. "A-Are you alright-"

"Yurei."

"What?" Mai leaned back, taken back by her voice. She watched the distant look fade from the girl's eyes, shrinking back to the tired, crystal blue she first saw. Just like the ones in her dream.

"...That's my name," Yurei smiled, but it was a lifeless expression- one which Mai knew well. She shifted her gaze to the glossy windows, moving her hand in an arc as she sighed. "Yes," she said with utmost certainty. "Yurei is my name."

Confusion flittered across her face as Mai sat in silence, gazing forward at the client. The name was unusual. But regardless of her worries, she found herself scrawling down the name anyway and left a faint question mark at the end to remind herself of its oddness. "R-Right," she refocused, hurrying to the next question. "Could you possibly repeat what you spoke of when we first arrived? About the hauntings?" She asked, pen at the ready.

Yurei prattled on about the recent events while Mai tried to catch on and write them all down, totalling to a rough five or six incidents over the past week. Her hand dragged across the page, scribbling down single words and phrases to save time. How Lin did this as a job was a mystery. There was a definite haunting, concluded from the different cases of furniture moving or being rotated the opposite way than it was originally positioned. The light flickering was another indication. However, Mai wasn't sure whether it was a plain old spirit or poltergeist connected to the building. The violent pushing down the stairs would hint towards the poltergeist, but Yurei wasn't sure if the noises and light flickers came in groups of three, leaving her with another dead-end.

Mai droned out the girl's quiet voice, focusing more on the top of the page where she had written the client's name in black loops and lines. _Yurei. _Thinking on it, the name hadn't really made much sense. She hadn't even asked for a surname. She frowned.

In Japanese folklore, _Yurei _were figures literally translating to 'ghost'- _Yu, _meaning 'dim', and _rei_, being spirit. With the two kanji linked, Yurei translates to something along the lines of a dim/faint spirit. How strange. She'd have to ask Naru about it later.

"What's your surname?" Mai cut through the girl's paragraph of speech, eyes intent on her expression.

Yurei smiled, unaffected by the sudden burst. "It's Hachimitsu," she said without hesitation just as the front door banged open, shortly followed by the sound of heavy footsteps down the corridor. The client jumped at the sudden intrusion while Mai shook her head, hurriedly scrawling down the name to make sense of later before closing the book.

Lin popped his head around the doorway, staring expressionlessly at the pair of girls. "Mai," he sort her out quietly. "Naru wants you to start unloading the van," he murmured sharply, retreating back the way he came.

Mai scrambled to her feet and rushed after the Chinese assistant, not wanting Naru's wrath because of her slow retrieval. She suddenly paused, craning her head back to Yurei. "It would probably be best if you provided a spare room for us to set up in; Naru may be kinder." She nodded, giving the client a supportive smile before disappearing down the hallway to help with the equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>Posting Date: <strong>28th November 2014

**Symm: **Wow, Christmas is approaching quickly! For some reason, most of my friends already have their decorations up and it's not even DECEMBER yet! It's crazy, right!? Unless some of you already have them up...But there were even Christmas gifts on sale two days before Halloween down at the shops. I can't get over how sudden it is. *sigh* Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this next instalment, and I promise to try and update quicker next time!

Thanks for reviewing **liqur, AshesCastle, natnatgibbs!**

Thanks for following **DeathWriter97, Makennaandrees, JingleBelleRock, Gally619, TLawxSKyo, kagome1590, AshesCastle, natnatgibbs!**

Thanks for the favourite **Makennaandreese, kagome1590, AshesCastle!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Naru stood leaning against the passenger door of the van, tapping his foot patiently as he counted each wasted second that ticked away while waiting for his clumsy assistant to help bring the equipment in. How long could it take? He sighed. Leaving Mai on her own could have been a _big_ mistake for him and the team. He knew how much trouble she could cause, especially when left alone. The girl was a magnet for trouble. But he was surprised a she appeared in the doorway and ran down the front steps in hurried hops and trips, appearing out of breath with her cheeks tinged with red. And much to his surprise, there wasn't a single scratch on her. _Maybe there isn't a ghost here after all_, he mused.

Or perhaps it's just too early for any 'activity'.

And those raised commas weren't there for nothing. Noll hadn't been too sure with this new case after receiving the static phone call and was genuinely surprised when they pulled up out front, finding the house still standing after the recent reports of a fire. The forest they'd travelled through certainly looked burnt and black, yet here stood the house, looking new and untouched with no remnants of a fire at all.

There was even a muggy fog beginning to creep in, settling around the edge of the forest.

His eyes scanned the house with a cool stare, lingering far too long on the hundreds of charcoal slates lining the roof. Three windows lined the top half of the house, leaving the bottom half filled with grey granite, tiling the rims above the wooden door. It wasn't extravagant in any way, yet something about it irked him. He wasn't sure what, but he was willing to find out. And if not for the bad paint job he'd have believed it was a simple cottage house.

He drew his attention back to his assistant as she hurried over, holding up a finger and telling him to wait for a moment so she could catch her breath. Naru rolled his eyes. She didn't have to run all the way.

Mai released a sigh, straightening her back while her chest strained for breath. "O-OK, I-I'm here!" she yelled obnoxiously loud, deafening the young narcissist. "What do you want m-me to do?"

Naru folded his arms, pinning the girl with a cold glare as he 'hm-ed'. "It's nice of you to finally grace me with your presence," he said, missing her angry scowl. "And didn't Lin inform you of my request?" he pondered, staring her down until she met his gaze.

Mai muttered something under her breath as a deep flush filled her cheeks, biting back her comment. "Y-Yes, he did." She spat, digging her heels into the dirt as she felt the anger churn in her stomach.

"Good," he nodded, turning swiftly towards the back of the van to pop open the boot. When Mai made no move to help he looked back at her, beckoning her over with a frustrated sigh as he loaded out the first set of monitors. "Don't just stand there, Mai. We've got work to do."

Mai huffed. He didn't have to scold her like a child! "I-I know! You don't have to tell me twice," she said, followed by a whispered, "_stupid, idiot, narcissist..._"

"_Mai."_

The assistant bit her cheek, shoving past her boss to reach for the plastic box storing the many, _many_ monitor leads as she briskly shook her head, turning her back on the narcissist in her fit of anger as she stalked away, lifting the box higher to hide the embarrassed flush in her cheeks. _Narcissist._

Mai waited until she was inside before releasing her anger to the house, gripping the handles of the box until her knuckles turned white. "STUPID, NARU! ALWAYS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY BOSS-"

"Are you alright?"

"Ah!" Mai almost jumped out of her skin at the gentle voice, whirling around in surprise. "Y-Yurei!" she gasped, nearly dropping the box. The client stood with a frown on her face, staring bewildered at the assistant's outburst. "Ahh...did you hear all of that?" she whispered shamefully, bowing her head in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Yurei giggled softly, nodding her head. "Yes, I understood most of it...Did you have a fight with your boss?"

Mai nodded begrudgingly. "Something like that..." She said, balancing the weight in her hands in an attempt to tone down the awkwardness she was feeling. She had forgotten whose house she was in.

"...Wanna talk about it?" she mused, gesturing down the hall.

"Yeah." Mai sighed, following the client down into the living room. She perched back on the chair she had sat on previously, smelling the brittle whiff of smoke. "...Do you know where Lin went?"

Yurei pursed her lips. "You mean the tall Chinese man?" Mai nodded. "Oh, he's patrolling the garden out back, I'm sure he'll be back soon." She said, eyeing her knowingly. "...You're not trying to avoid the subject are you?"

Mai shook her head, forcing back her stutter. "Nope, not. At. All."

Yurei smiled brightly. "Good! Then tell me _all _about it." Mai groaned internally, wishing she had never agreed to this in the first place.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Great," she mumbled to herself, feeling her confidence fade away. "W-Well, you see...Naru is a cold, manipulative idiot who never knows when to quit. He's bosses me around like I'm his personal slave! But, that's probably because, well, he's my _boss_." She winced. This was going no where. "And, erm, he's really cold to me, a lot. I've only ever seen him smile once in the time I've known him yet he always orders me around to make tea, and bring the equipment in."

"You _are_ his assistant after all. Perhaps it would have been best if you had checked the contract before agreeing." Yurei smothered her giggle with her hand, amusement filling her eyes at the sight of Mai's displeased look. "G-Go on."

"What annoys me the most is how he treats me like a child! I'm practically an adult now! I've been living on my own for Kami knows how long but he just can't see me as a grown up!" She growled. "I don't want him to see me as a kid anymore..." She sighed, hugging the box of cables close to her chest. "I just don't know what to do."

Yurei nodded, patting her head. "Hm, so it's a _love_ problem."

"Yeah, I guess- Wait, W-WHAT!?" Mai spluttered, dropping the box at her feet with a loud _thump_. "N-No! T-That's not it a-at all!" she shook her head wildly, trying to force her words from her mind.

"Mai, that had better not have been the equipment!" Naru yelled from outside.

The bewildered assistant stumbled in the process of grabbing the box as she rushed out the room, replying a stuttered, "N-Nope! I think you're hearing things, Naru!" before running in the opposite direction of her boss' approaching footsteps to find herself at an inter-crossing of paths.

"_Mai!_"

"You can use that room as your base," Yurei appeared out of no where, sending her a supporting wink which sent shivers down Mai's spine.

"Ah, t-thanks!" she rushed into the appointed room, kicking the door shut behind her before dropping the box on a suitable piece of furniture. A relieved sigh escaped her lips and she slid down the back of the door, resting her head against the cold wood.

A thud sounded from the other side of the door, scaring the assistant. "Mai, open the door." Naru barked, twisting the handle to gain access. Mai didn't budge. "_Mai_. This is your last warning." His tone deepened. Mai blinked rapidly, tightening her hands into fists. "Mai-"

"Go away, baka!" she yelled, shoving herself to her feet.

"I heard the client tell you to use this room as the base, so you _need _to move out of the way for me to put the monitors inside." He said.

Mai gabbed the box from the couch and turned to face the door, steadying her breath before ripping it open to face the narcissist. She sent him the meanest look she could muster before retreating back the way she came on shaking legs, avoiding her boss' glare all the way.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Posting Date: <strong>17th December 2014

**Symm: **Firstly, I would like to apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I started typing this a few weeks ago but just haven't been able to get into the right mood. Secondly, I think I have a short case of writers block with this story. Maybe it's because I haven't got a solid plan for it, who knows! I'll try and put up at least two more chapters before Christmas (that's if I can get my mind working properly XD)

Thanks for following **Natalie9653, TheTrickstersgirl!**

Thanks for the favourite **TheTrickstersgirl!**

Thanks for reviewing **natnatgibbs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

After storming off during the middle of their fight Mai had hidden herself away inside a closet hidden beneath the stairs, curled up into a ball as she forced her mind to shut down for a bit, hoping for some quiet time away from the narcissist. The floor was cold and grubby and what ailed her to choose this spot was unknown, leaving her to a confined space filled with god knows what leaning against her back.

She sat miserably in the dark, leaning her head against her knees as she listened to her beating heart ring in through the silence. Her hazel eyes drew towards what little light there was leaking beneath the crack in the door, illuminating the clusters of dust bunnies squished under her feet. She hadn't even thought about finding a light switch, finding herself too caught up in the moment and had closed herself in, sinking to the floor in her self-pity.

But it would have been a great spot for a round of hide and seek.

A giggle slipped past her lips, becoming swallowed in the murky darkness as it gradually drew into a sigh. She dragged a hand down her face, biting her bottom lip at the ironic thought that crossed her mind. _Now_ she felt like a child.

Footsteps sounded from behind the door making Mai freeze, stilling her breath with tight lips. Her arms tightened around her legs, flexing her fingers as she readied herself to make a break for it if they opened the closet. She counted her breaths, waiting intently for the person to leave. She would be screwed if they found her, huddled in a confined space- it would be so humiliating!

Especially if it was Naru. She scowled, tensing her legs as the steps drew away, disappearing elsewhere. She released a breath, bowing her head. She would never live the another day if he had found her.

Mai shook her head, ridding herself of the cruel thoughts as she shoved them to the back corner of her mind. She would not be revisiting that anytime soon. She sighed once again, running a hand through her drab tresses to relieve herself.

Perhaps she should stay a little while longer inside the cubby. _Naru's already angry with me as it is_, she thought, closing her eyes. _It wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer._

* * *

><p>Naru was angry.<p>

He was _beyond_ furious with his assistant as he waited in their makeshift base, staring at the clock on the wall with a glare set in place, wondering where the _hell_ she had wandered off too.

There were only a few hits he could take, and Mai had just practically socked him in the face. First, she had neglected to pass along her recordings from the client, then she had lied about dropping the cable box, moving on to her storming off and yelling insults at him to suddenly disappearing in the middle of a job!

She had blown his last fuse.

Noll stormed out of the half-built base, stepping around the discarded equipment boxes and shelves on his way out. Closing the door with much more force than was needed Naru stalked down the hall with measured steps as he made his way towards the entrance, skirting past a dimly lit closet hidden beneath the stairs and passing it without a care.

He hadn't heard back from the Monk nor Priestess in a while, wondering what was taking them so long. If it weren't for Mai's disappearing act he would be straight on the phone, threatening to half their pay if they didn't hurry up.

No matter how long they took, the team wouldn't be in full either way. Yasu was busy with school and John was back in Australia stuck in the middle of an exorcism while Masako was finishing up her latest job, leaving them down to five- three until the other idiots arrived.

Naru stuck his head out the door, searching the grounds outside for any moving blobs of brown while thinking of a suitable punishment for her. He waited a couple more seconds, waiting for his assistant to emerge. But she didn't.

With no such luck the narcissist shut the door with a sigh, massaging his temples from the incoming headache. His eyes flared an icy blue as his temper suddenly rose, sending out a strong wave of his power. He was losing it big time.

And where the hell was Lin? He was supposed to be patrolling the inside, not the gardens!

Naru rolled his eyes, drawing in a frigid breath. His nostrils flared as he released a heavy sigh, pulling his control back as his aura fluctuated ever so slightly. He took a step back, ruffling his hair before retreating back the way he came.

If she wasn't outside then she should be somewhere inside. His eyes drifted up the stairs, fixating on the rough words scratched into the wood. He frowned, knowing it was out of the question- not even Mai would have the courage to venture up there.

He turned his head, raising his leg to move on but stopped, finding himself staring at an open door hidden underneath the stairs. _That's new_, he mused to himself, taking a step towards the open cubby. He reached out and opened the creaking door wider, staring down at the clean patch positioned dead in the centre of the grubby floor. It was a big enough clue, leading him to the conclusion that someone had been sitting inside. Preferably hiding.

And he knew just who.

"Mai!" he yelled, shoving the door back as he stalked down the hall, betting his assistant was back at base.

* * *

><p>A gentle tap from overhead awoke Mai from her daydreaming. The assistant blinked rapidly, rubbing her eyes as a yawn broke out. How long had she been in the closet? She stretched her arms up high, hearing them pop as she rocked her shoulders back to stretch the tired limbs.<p>

The knock sounded again.

The bewildered girl whipped her head around, wondering where the sound was coming. "How strange," she whispered, straightening her legs out as far as she could in the tight space. She winced, prodding her legs tentatively. They had fallen asleep!

"Aw, why didn't I wake up sooner!" she scolded herself, wiggling her limbs to get the blood flowing again. "Stupid narcissist," she muttered, "it's all his fault." She stropped, struggling to find space for her hands to push herself up.

Her fingers ran across something slippery, dropping onto a rough surface. Her nails dug into the gaps along the object as she pushed herself up, standing on wobbly legs. She raised her head, listening quietly to see if the sound came again.

She waited, standing with a slight bend due to the cubby's low ceiling, but nothing happened. And she was about to lower herself back down when the tap came again, directly above her. An odd feeling washed over her and the next thing she knew she had her hands pressed against the slick ceiling, feeling another knock rock through her palms. Her gut told her to stop, and she would have if not for louder knock that came next.

She jumped, hearing the boom of the hit echo throughout the tiny room. A shiver ran down her back and her lip trembled as she removed her hands from the ceiling, hearing the knock rattle again.

Mai stumbled back, hurrying towards the door as the knocking rapped in a series of mismatched patterns, becoming more violent by the second as she braced herself against the door, trying to pry the lock with her shaking fingers. Her eyes glanced frightfully through the dark, still struggling with the lock and almost jumped out of her skin at the tremendous thumps that followed. She didn't like this one bit.

The terrified assistant fumbled with the door, throwing her shoulder in for good cause before bursting out with a rough stumble and squinting her eyes at the new found light. She moved forward and bumped into a wall, shaking her head to rid of the black spots blocking her vision. With a sharp turn of the head Mai found herself standing at the bottom of the stairs, turning her back to the front entrance as her eyes lingered on the second floor.

She had first felt the ominous presence on entering the house, feeling it hover above them at the top of the stairs. Her latent powers were starting to kick in, heightening her sense as she scanned upwards, finding herself drawn to whatever spirit was pulling her on. Her foot took a hesitant step forward, landing on the bottom step as the air rushed out of her. She blinked, steadying her nerves before carrying on towards the next step. Then the next, and the one after that until she was finally on the top step, one hand gripped firmly around the banister.

Her gaze drifted towards the mark in the wall, the one the client had mentioned upon their arrival. The word 'SCRATCH' had literally been scratched into the wall, leaving what appeared like nail marks etched beneath the main attraction. Her hand rested over the rough texture, not sensing the dark presence emerging behind her, resting its piercing orbs upon the back of her head.

Mai felt the goose-bumps prickle on her skin and a gut-wrenching pull jabbed her stomach, distancing herself from the steps. She whirled around in fear, stumbling back at the sudden appearance of the spirit as it tickled her senses, sending her mind into overdrive. And she couldn't even see it.

Her hands curled into fists as the being approached closer. Mai closed her eyes, shaking in her boots as she turned her head away, finding herself frozen on the spot.

A hot, sticky breath rushed over her neck, blowing the stray strands up with an invisible force that sent a heart shattering thump down her back. Mai bit her cheek, forcing back the scream as she tensed her hands, arching back with open eyes before taking a swing at the spirit and tripping over her own feet as she raced down the steps, taking two at a time as she rushed to get away. _Anywhere was better than here!_

Her ears caught the animalistic screech, quickening her pace to a sprint as its screams turned into words. _"Disobey me again and you'll get another 'scratch'!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Posting Date: <strong>23rd December 2014

**Symm: **Only 2 sleeps till Christmas! I'm planning on getting another chapter up by tomorrow before my parents finish work because we're going over my nans then to celebrate Christmas Eve and I don't know when I'll be updating next because, well, you know, it's CHRISTMAS! Thanks for reading, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully!

Thanks for the favourite **Eun Mi!**

Thanks for reviewing **Ishval, NaginiFay!**

Thanks for following **NaginiFay, Ishval!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Naru sighed, arriving at an empty base. Mai was no where to be seen- _again_. His mind came up blank as he tried to think of another alternative, wondering whether she had collapsed somewhere, caught in another dream. And that reminded him, _She still hasn't told me about her previous one_, he winced, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

A slight panic rose in his throat at the thought of Mai being alone and unconscious somewhere. She was magnet for trouble.

Noll shook his head, flexing his hands aggitably and turned around to start his search again. But he stopped, straining his ears at the new sound.

A figure came bounding down the hall, her brown bob whipping back and forth as she darted a look back, running away from something. He narrowed his eyes, making out Mai's fear-stricken face as she raced towards him, mouth open in shock. When her eyes fell on him she halted suddenly, tripping herself up as she tumbled to the ground with a disgraceful 'omph!'; Naru could only watch, feeling the fear dissipate from his system. She was fine.

He cleared his throut, extending a hand to help her up. "Would you please enlighten me," he hauled her up, "on who or what you were running from?" he said, casting a look behind her. There was nothing there.

Mai nodded her head, feeling her hand grow clammy in his grip. She was shaking all over, struggling to force her words out. "C-Can we talk a-about it in the base?" she stuttered, glancing back with her searching eyes, hoping the ghost was gone.

Naru waited patiently for his assistant to calm down before guiding her into the base and closing the door shut behind them. His eyes ran over her tense form, watching her shiver under his gaze. When her grip tightened around his hand he stared at her with a pointed look, calling out her name. "_Mai._"

The girl jumped at the soud of his voice, meeting his stern expression. Her lips trembled as she calmed her pounding heart, following his gaze towards their linked hands. _When did _that _happen!?_ She released his hand immediately, stumbling out an apology with an embarrassed blush heating her cheeks. _Not again!_ She groaned mentally.

Naru simply stared, feeling something spark inside him. But he pushed it aside, pulling his focus back towards Mai. He sighed, perching on the arm of the couch while Mai followed his lead, slumping into a chair sat opposite him. "Are you alright?"

Mai froze. She had not been expecting that to come out of his mouth and had been readying herself to explain what had happened instead. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears. On any other occasion Naru would usually get down to business, excusing her injuries and fears with a flip of his hand. Yet here he was, asking about her _feelings._ What had made him ask such a thing? Was he possessed!? She gasped. Had he finally grown a heart?

"Mai?"

"Hmm-" her eyes widened and she shook her head, forcing back a giggle. "Y-Yes, I'm fine, t-thanks." She said, settling into the couch.

Naru nodded, grabbing his notebook from the side and flipped to a new page. He looked back at her, staring silently as he waited for his assistant to catch on.

Mai scratched her head. Should she begin? She fumbled with her fingers, swallowing the lump in her throat as she felt her boss' eyes on her. "I-I guess I'll start then," she frowned, recalling her thoughts. "A-After our fight," she began, feeling his eyes drill holes into the side of her head. "I was too angry to help and kind of, um, I locked myself in a closet." She gulped. "The one under the stairs? A-And then I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a knocking sound-"

"You fell asleep," Naru repeated in monotone, digging the nib of his pen into the paper. "You fell alseep in the _middle_ of a job."

Mai nodded frantically, hurrying on before he could yell at her. "I didn't think anything of it first because I had just woken up- I thought I was imagining it. But then I heard it again. And again, until the gentle taps grew louder and more violent before I couldn't take it anymore." She paused more breath. "I-I didn't know what was making them, but I knew it wasn't any of you. I could feel something tugging on my senses and before I knew it I was already at the bottom of the stairs," she stopped, meeting his gaze. "D-Do you remember when you threatened to leave the case because you didn't believe there was anything here?"

Naru scowled, raising his head. "You stopped me and told me that you believed there was something here." He replied before looking down at his book and muttering, "Something bad."

"Yes! Well, I didn't want to go up because of what I had felt. And then I felt it again." Mai said, flinching at the memory of the spirit's breath on her neck. "I could feel it watching me, t-then I felt it's breath on me," she rubbed the side of her neck, narrowing her gaze.

Shuffling came from behind the door before it swung open suddenly, alerting the pair as they both rose to their feet. "Did it yell anything at you?" Yurei appeared in the doorway, cradling her clenched fists to her chest as she moved closer, never moving her gaze from Mai.

"Y-Yes. The spirit, i-it didn't feel _holy_. I got scared and tried to hit it away but it screamed and I could feel it reaching for me, so I ran away." She peered up at them, feeling like a lost child. "I-I think I made it angry."

Naru sat back down, scribbling down her words. "...What did it say, Mai."

"Disobey me again and you'll get another 'scratch'."

"Was the voice male or female?"

"Male," both Mai and Yurei chorused.

"Interesting," he said, writing it down with a collective expression. He turned his gaze to Yurei. "I believe you have also experienced this from what you've just told us?" he assumed, tapping his pen.

"Y-Yes. The same thing happened to me, except it pushed me down the stairs."

Naru snapped the book closed, frightening the pair of teenagers in the process as he stood to leave, nodding a thanks at the client. "I'm sure you're well enough now to set up the rest of the equipment, Mai."

Mai gasped. "Wha- Hey! Wait a minute, Naru!" she yelled, hurrying after him. "What did I do to deserve this!"

"You skipped out on your job," he snapped, carrying on out the door. "If you had done as I had asked then the job would have been quicker with myself and Lin helping you." He shrugged. "And now you have to do it by yourself."

"B-But Naru!" she whined, oblivious to the client's humoured giggle. Yurei sent her an apologetic look before hurrying out the door before the matter grew worse.

"I want to see it done by the time I come back," he ignored her, walking down the hall. "Oh, and Mai?"

Mai bit her lip, already knowing what was coming next. But she had to ask. "W-What?"

"Tea."

* * *

><p><strong>Posting Date: <strong>24th December 2014

**Symm: **Yes, it's a little shorter than the other chapters but it was all I could come up with for today. I hope you all enjoyed and have a Merry Christmas! See you in just over a week!

Thanks for reviewing **Ishval!**


End file.
